Gato y niño: superhéroes en acción
Cat and child: Super Hero's in action 'ó '''Gato y niño: superhéroes en acción '''es el sexto episodio de la tercera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, siendo el trigesimoprimero de la serie en general. Se estreno el domingo 16 de julio de 2017. Sinopsis Por la noche, Timmy y Gatoman (Adam West) vigilan las calles de Dimmsdale como héroes encapuchados, los cuales tendrán que detener a un misterioso ratero, en una aventura en blanco y negro. Trama ''El episodio comienza enfocando la Luna de noche, mientras se oyen aullidos de lobos. 'Gatoman (voz): '''Esta era una noche como cualquier otra... ''La cámara baja y muestra la ciudad de Dimmsdale de noche. 'Gatoman (voz): '...una noche donde un gato y un niño de 12 años y medio, hacían lo que tenían que hacer. En eso se ven 2 siluetas negras columpiandose por la ciudad para luego atravesar edificios, rompiendo las ventanas mientras lo hacen. Mientras sucede esto, se oye música de suspenso que ambienta la secuencia. Después de atravesar unos 10 edificios y romper muchas ventanas se paran frente a un cartel. 'Timmy (voz): '''Aunque la secuencia nos hacia ver que eramos unos rateros, en realidad eramos mas que eso... ''La cámara enfoca a las 2 siluetas de piez a cabeza mientras siguen parados frente a un cartel, para luego mostrar que esas 2 siluetas son Timmy y Gatoman (Adam West) vestidos con ropa negra y con capuchas. 'Timmy y Gatoman: '''Eramos unos héroes encapuchados '''Gatoman: '''Nos encargamos de defender las calles de Dimmsdale y divertirnos si eso lo amerita. '''Timmy: '''Y nos envolvemos en un crimen misterioso. '''Gatoman: '''Uno muy misterioso de echo ''La cámara hace ahora un enfoque a un restaurante de comida rapida situado en una calle de la ciudad. 'Gatoman: '''Y nuestra primera pista se encuentra ahi '''Timmy: '''Encontremosla antes de que la mujer con la escopeta aparezca e intente atacarnos como la otra vez. ''En eso una luz se enciende sorprendiendo a ambos, por lo que al voltear notan una silueta que luego se deja ver, siendo una anciana con una escopeta. 'Anciana: '¡Alejense de mi apartamento, Gatoman y asistente! 'Gatoman: '¡Corre amigo mio, al Gato-movil! Los 2 saltan del edificio y la anciana se acerca hasta el varandal del edificio con su escopeta aun en mano. En eso se ve una compuerta abrirse del edificio, de la cual sale un auto naranja con aspecto de gato, en el que estaban Timmy y Gatoman. 'Timmy: '¡En su cara, mujer con la escopeta! 'Gatoman: '''Ten cuidado con ella compañero, puede hasta dispararte en tu punto mas débil. ''La anciana dispara con su escopeta al brazo de Timmy, lastimandolo. 'Gatoman: '''Te lo dije '''Timmy: '¡Algun día volverá a saber de nosotroooooooooooooos! Timmy y Gatoman se van en el Gato-movil mientras la anciana sigue disparando. Mas adelante, llegan al restaurante de comida rapida estacionandose ahi. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Escapar de una loca anciana con escopeta era cosa facil, pero saber quien estaba detrás de este crimen era una cosa dificil. ''Mientras Gatoman habla, se ve como el y Timmy bajan del Gato-movil y se disponen a entrar al restaurante de comida rapida. Ellos entran pateando la puerta y entrando con volteretas. 'Gatoman: '¡Atención cuidadanos de este rico restaurante de comida rapida!; venimos en son de paz. 'Timmy: '¿Saben sobre un crimen que se realizó hace aproximadamente 1 semana? La gente del restaurante empieza a hablar sobre esto sin parar, para que luego aparezca Wanda disfrazada de humana y vestida como una camarera. 'Wanda: '''Bienvenidos al restaurante de comida rapida McRico McPollo, soy su camarera y el que esta halla escondido es mi cobarde esposo. ''La cámara enfoca a Cosmo oculto en una estufa la cual se abre y lo muestra a el todo rosado. 'Cosmo: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhh, le temo al fuego, ahhhhhhh! Cosmo corre a la cocina y se mete en la lavavajillas, el cual lo saca todo empapado. 'Cosmo: '''Y ahora le temo al agua. ''En eso se ve como una puerta del restaurante se abre automáticamente para mostrar a unos pollos enojados. 'Cosmo: '¡Y ahora a los pollos que no he terminado de cocinar! Cosmo se va corriendo de la cocina para luego estrellarse contra Wanda. 'Cosmo: '¡Todo aquí da miedo amor mio!, ¿¡para que aceptaste un trabajo como este!? 'Timmy: '''Como sea, ¿saben de un bandido que ha rondado por las calles de Dimmsdale y ha cometido un misterioso crimen? '''Cosmo: '''Pues sea quien sea, ojala no de miedo. ''Wanda saca a Cosmo de ella 'Wanda: '''Sabemos de lo que hablas compañero, de echo, hemos sido testigos de varios crimenes, fuera del restaurante de echo y todos tienen un significado coherente y bien detallado. '''Gatoman: '''Cuentenos '''Wanda: '''Ese ladrón se parecia a ustedes y a lo que me refiero es que también es encapuchado y roba por las noches sigilosamente, sin dejar ningun rastro de su terror, como si nada hubiera pasado. ''Cosmo se pone frente a su esposa. 'Cosmo: '''He oido que hasta puede atacar al mas sensible de todos: un torpe que trate de detenerlo pero que es muy bajito para hacerlo. '''Timmy: '¿Que insinua? 'Cosmo: '''Que ese bajito podría ser ese niño que esta en un callejón de unas cuantas calles, es realmente un pillo de la justicia cuando se trata de atrapar a otro pillo de la justicia. '''Gatoman: '''De todas maneras, gracias por la información, ahora sabemos donde atacará ese ratero. ''La cámara enfoca a Gatoman haciendo un zoom a su rostro pero Timmy lo detiene. 'Timmy: '''Y antes de irnos, quisieramos el especial de McRico McPollo para llevar, Gatoman paga. '''Gatoman: '¿Contiene pescado? 'Timmy: '''El que gustes '''Gatoman: '¡Me lo llevo! Se cambia de escena a Timmy y Gatoman saliendo del restaurante de comida rapida con unas bolsas. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Ya teniamos información sobre el ratero y en donde podía atacar ahora, pero en eso nos dimos cuenta de algo inimaginable... ''Timmy y Gatoman se sorprenden al ver que no esta el Gato-movil estacionado. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '...el Gato-movil había desaparecido. Los 2 corren a la pista y ven esto. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''No pudo ser la anciana con escopeta, ya que ella apenas sabe conducir su bicicleta, así que pudo ser el ladrón, y era cierto porque... ''Los 2 ven que solo hay pura basura esparcida en el suelo. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '...no dejo ni una sola pista que nos conducierá a su paradero. Timmy y Gatoman se miran decididos 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Así que seguimos la sugerencia de la camarera del restaurante y decidimos ir al punto de reunión, al callejón oscuro donde se encontraba ese pequeñuelo que nos daría una pista del paradero de ese ratero. ''Mientras Gatoman habla, Timmy y Gatoman sacan sus Gato-lanzas y las lanzan a un edificio con el cual suben a el para después atravesar otros más. Finalmente llegan al callejón oscuro donde se encuentra un niño vestido de negro (A.J.). Ellos caen en el charco de agua del callejón para luego acercarse al niño. 'A.J.: '''Se a lo que vinieron, ¿necesitan mi ayuda sobre un ladrón cierto? '''Gatoman: '''La camarera del restaurant nos dijo que tu tenías información de su paradero. '''A.J.: '''Pero yo que tú no lo enfrentaba si quisiera vivir. '''Timmy: '''De echo lo estamos buscando. '''A.J.: '''Bien, les diré lo que se, me enfrentado a ese ladrón una vez y no pienso hacerlo mas, es cruel, despiadado y es capaz de matar al primer idiota con el que se tope, en este caso, uno no tan inteliguente. '''Timmy: '¿Lo has visto pasar por aqui? 'A.J.: '''Se encuentra en un edificio de a fueras de la ciudad, uno muy grande de echo y hasta podriamos decir que es, la mas grande de todo Dimmsdale. '''Gatoman: '''Solo hay un edificio así de grande en donde podría andar un ladrón como ese. ''Timmy y Gatoman corren del callejon y quedan boquiabiertos al ver el edificio del Emporio del Lapiz. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Claro, no había edificio mas grande que el de Lapices Nexus, un lugar donde curiosamente trabaja el papá de mi asistente y mejor amigo. ''Mientras Gatoman habla, Timmy y el corren al edificio y entran a el. 'Gatoman: '''Ojala no sea muy tarde. ''Se oye una explosión que manda a volar al Sr. EdLeadly por los aires hasta que es rescatado por Gatoman. 'Gatoman: '''Ya es tarde. '''Sr. Edleadly: '¡Maldigo a ese ratero que me robo todo mi dinero y se fue sin dejar rastro! 'Gatoman: '¿Pudo ver algo mas de el? 'Sr. Edleadly: '¿Además de su capucha, su tenebrosa voz y el echo de parecer un muerto viviente? 'Timmy y Gatoman: '''Sí '''Sr. Edleadly: '''Bueno, parecía tener una oreja de perro que no ocultaba en la capucha. ''Gatoman se pone pensativo. 'Gatoman: '''Descuide señor Edleadly lo sacaremos de aqui antes de que este edificio haga ¡BOOM! ''En eso se ve una pequeña bomba ser tirada al suelo, la cual tiene una mecha que esta por estallar. 'Timmy y Gatoman: '¡BOOM! Timmy y Gatoman corren con el Sr. Edleadly del edificio, el cual estalla, y del cual salen varios habitantes (empleados), todos cayendo heridos, entre ellos, el Sr. Turner. 'Timmy: '¡Papá! Timmy corre a su padre que se encuentra herido. 'Timmy: '''Papá, lamento que hayas sido testigo de esto. '''Sr. Turner: '''No hay problema hijo, al menos logre pasar un día fuera de casa para no escuchar a tu madre cantar 2 horas esa obra echa por Jacques Dimm. ''El Sr. Turner cae inconsciente. 'Gatoman: '''Descuida compañero, auxiliaremos a tu padre y a las demás personas heridas, mientras tanto, haremos nuestro trabajo de atrapar al ratero, después de comer nuestro especial McRico McPollo. '''Timmy: '¿Para todos? 'Gatoman: '''Lo que gustes '''Timmy: '¡Para todos! Todos celebran gustosamente. Mas tarde, Timmy y Gatoman estaban parados en la cima de un edificio, comiendo pollo seriamente. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''El Sr. Edleadly y demás heridos fueron auxiliados y llevados a emergencias, estarán bien dentro de 2 horas, pero lo que no nos concierna es como pudo escapar facilmente, teniamos que encontrarlo antes de que el caso se nos escapara de los dedos. ''Mientras Gatoman habla, se ve como Timmy y el observan las calles de la ciudad y luego ven a una silueta acercarse a un restaurante con música de los 70s. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Y sabiamos exactamente donde encontrarlo. ''Timmy y Gatoman se miran entre sí decididos, sonriendo. La escena cambia al restaurante en donde estan bailando varias parejas vestidas elegantemente, con Chester atendiendo el lugar como DJ. En eso Timmy y Gatoman llegan al lugar pateando la puerta. 'Timmy y Gatoman: '¡Venimos en son de paz a investigar sobre un ratero que posiblemente robe en este establecimiento!. 'Gatoman: '''Pero oye, estamos en un restaurante de los 70's, tal vez deberiamos tranquilizar a la población con uno de nuestros bailes, ya sabes el que practicamos. ''Timmy piensa detenidamente. 'Timmy: '''Bien, ¡hagamoslo! '''Gatoman: '''Escuchen gente, haremmos un gran alboroto aquí una vez ese ladrón llegue pero antes, deleitense con este baile. ''Justo en ese momento, Timmy y Gatoman empiezan a bailar el Batusi (aquí llamado Gatusi) mientras se oye la respectiva música de esa canción. Esto deleita a la gente y hace que celebre por ellos y bailen incluso con ellos. En eso una silueta aparece y esta resulta ser el ladrón encapuchado. 'Timmy: '¡Ladrón a la vista! Chester se oculta así como la demás gente. 'Timmy: '¡Tranquila gente, lo detendremos! 'Gatoman: '''Y no detengan la música, que nos servirá de mucho. ''Justo ahi, Timmy y Gatoman empiezan a pelear con el ladrón encapuchado, quien intenta golpearlos con sus mejores golpes pero ellos logran devolverselo con sus tecnicas de golpe a ritmo de la canción. Le dan unos golpes y patadas (que son sustituidos por unas nubes que dicen POW! o SOCK!) que lo dejan un poco inmovilizado. 'Gatoman: '¡No puedes con el poder de la música de los 70's, la mejor de todas las epocas! Gatoman sigue golpeando al ladrón misterioso que no puede defenderse de los golpes aun con sus esfuerzos. Entonces agarra 2 bolsas de dinero que se encontraban en la cocina y sale corriendo del restaurante. 'Timmy y Gatoman: '¡Esta escapando! Timmy y Gatoman corren del restaurante y Chester los sigue. 'Timmy: '¿A donde habrá ido? 'Gatoman: '''Pues a donde haya ido, no debe andar muy lejos. ''Se oye otra explosión que hace a los 3 voltear y ver que viene de una parte de la ciudad. 'Timmy: '''Si anda muy lejos '''Cosmo (voz): '¡Ahora le tengo miedo a las explosiones! 'Timmy y Gatoman: '¡Oh no! Timmy y Gatoman corren del restaurante y van rumbo al restaurante de comida rapida, y Chester los sigue. Una vez llegan, notan que el restaurante fue destruido y se ve a Cosmo y Wanda heridos en el suelo, mientras A.J. frente a ellos. 'Timmy: '¿Que pasó aqui? 'Wanda: '''Ohhhh, ese ladrón es todo un pillo, hizo estallar el lugar, afortunadamente no habia nadie a parte de nosotros, así que...ahhhh, ellos estan a salvo pero nosotros no. '''Cosmo: '''Y gracias a eso, ahora le temo a las explosiones, ¡no quiero ser testigo de una más!. ''En eso se oye otra explosión en el piso que deja a Cosmo mas asustado. 'Cosmo: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡basta yaaaaaaaa! Cosmo se oculta en un bote de basura que también estalla. 'Cosmo: '''Rayos ''Timmy señala a un edificio, donde esta parado el ladrón. 'Timmy: '¡Ahi esta el ladrón! 'Gatoman: '''A por el ''Timmy saca su Gato-lanza y la lanza hasta el edificio donde esta parado el ladrón. Gatoman se sujeta de el y suben hasta el edificio donde se topan con el ladrón. 'Timmy: '¡Estas rodeado ratero de pacotilla! 'Gatoman: '''Sabemos lo que tramas y te detendremos. '¿?: 'Nunca, la única forma que tienen para detenerme es en una pelea de mano a mano. ''El ladrón empieza hacer tecnicas de karate y trata de intimidar a los 2, pero ellos sarcasticamente solo lo agarran del pie y lo lanzan al techo. Los 2 van contra el y empiezan a golpearlo mientras se oye la música de Gatusi, con la que golpean al ladrón, hasta dejarlo medio herido. '¿?: '''Por favor, ba-ba-bastaaaaa '''Timmy: '''Solo si nos revelas tu identidad, sabemos que tienes una oreja de perro saliendo de tu capucha. '¿?: '¡Nunca lo sabrán! ''El ladrón lanza una bomba que estalla el techo y hace a los 3 caer en una habitación. El ladrón intenta huir, pero Gatoman saca su Gato-lanza. 'Gatoman: '¡Alto en nombre de la ley Gatuna! Gatoman lanza la Gato-lanza al ladrón con la que lo amarra dejandolo inmovilizado. 'Timmy: '''Buen trabajo mi viejo amigo ''Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., el Sr. Edleadly y el Sr. Turner entran al edificio y se acercan a los 3. 'Chester: '¡Buen trabajo! 'Cosmo: '''Ahi, ahora le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a las averiguaciones. '''Gatoman: '''Si hay un caso que perseguir, los héroes encapuchados lo descubirán sin fin. '''Timmy: '''Hey, buena rima. '''Gatoman: '''Ahora veamos de quien se trata este ladrón encapuchado y veloz. ''Gatoman le quita la capucha al ladrón, que muestra que es nada mas ni nada menos que...Super Perro. 'Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sr. Edleadly y Sr. Turner: '¡¿SUPER PERRO?! 'Gatoman: '''Mi viejo enemigo y rival, ¿así que fuiste tu quien estuvo detrás de todo esto? '''Súper Perro: '¡Sí!, ¡lo confieso!, ¡fui yo quien lo hizo!, quería dejarte en ridiculo Gatoman, tu y tu asistente no merecian seguir siendo héroes encapuchados, así que decidi disfrazarme de ladrón misterioso y gracias a unos quimicos con los que recupere mi fuerza y velocidad, logre volverme un ratero profesional, que empece a robar en todo sitio, hasta que ustedes me descubrieron. 'Gatoman: '''Si por algo somos héroes encapuchados, es para defender las calles del crimen, como los que haces tú y muchos mas. Así que, por la ley Gatuna, no permitiremos que robes mas, ya que te mandaremos tras las rejas. '''Cosmo: '''Y también por asustarme con muchas de esas explosiones. '''Sr. Edleadly: '''Y por estallar mi negocio y dejar heridos. '''Gatoman: '''Por todo eso, quedas detenido. ''Gatoman saca unas Gato-esposas con las que esposa a Súper Perro. 'Súper Perro: '''Me hubiera salido con la mia de no ser por ustedes héroes encapuchados entrometidos. ''Súper Perro es llevado por Gatoman del edificio. 'A.J.: '''Bueno, parece que el caso fue resuelto. '''Cosmo: '''Mención honorifica, le temo a los casos. ''Se cambia de escena y se ve a Timmy y Gatoman atravesando las calles con su Gato-movil. 'Gatoman (voz en off): '''Y así fue como termino esa fatidica noche que se volvió leyenda, una noche donde fue atrapado un ladrón, un fugitivo de la ley, y un pillo de la justicia. Recuperamos el Gato-movil, Cosmo y Wanda recuperaron su restaurante, A.J. dejo de ocultarse y es ahora un niño mas valiente, el Sr. Edleadly se recupero junto a sus empleados y reactivaron las jornadas de trabajo. Las cosas jamás habian mejorado ese día, ese día en que todo volvió a ser oscuro, callado y silencioso...demasiado...silencioso...para el superhéroe...Gatoman. ''Mientras Gatoman habla, se ve como atraviesan el restaurante de comida rapida donde estan fuera Cosmo y Wanda quienes los saludan, luego a una calle de la ciudad donde A.J. esta caminando felizmente saludandolos también, luego el edificio Lapices Nexus, donde esta el Sr. Edleadly quien los saluda desde la ventana. El Gato-movil sigue atravesando la ciudad de noche, para luego desvanecerse, mostrando solo a Timmy conduciendolo como si fuera invisble. La pantalla se oscurece hasta quedar en negro para luego mostras una pantalla mediana que muestra secuencias de Gatoman, pertenecientes a la serie original, mientras abajo de el, un texto blanco en donde esta escrito lo siguiente: '''EN MEMORIA DE ADAM WEST (1928-2017) Finalmente se muestra la carta de titulo del episodio con la palabra FIN en el medio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Timmy Turner *Adam West/Gatoman (debut) *Súper Perro (antagonista) Secundarios *Cosmo *Wanda *A.J. *Sr. Edleadly (debut) *Sr. Turner *Chester Menores *Anciana con escopeta (debut) (antagonista menor) *Personas de Dimmsdale *Empleados de Lapices Nexus (debut) Trivia *Este es el debut de Gatoman en la serie. *Este es el segundo episodio donde el ambiente esta en blanco y negro, siendo el primero ¿Donde esta Wanda? '''de la serie original. *Este episodio esta dedicado en memoria al reconocido actor estadounidense: Adam West, quien fue la voz original de Gatoman en la serie original, así como interpretarse a si mismo en algunos episodios. Es por esto que Jeff Bennett (actual voz del personaje) usa un tono parecido al de West en forma de homenaje, sin mencionar de que al final del episodio, se le hace una dedicatoria. **Sumado a eso, se hace una referencia al Batusi, baile que Adam West hizo en el papel de Batman en la serie estadounidensde de los 60's del mismo nombre. *Este viene siendo el segundo episodio de la temporada donde Cosmo y Wanda son personajes secundarios. También es el tercero donde Cosmo ocupa ese papel. *Si bien es un episodio aleatorio a los eventos de la serie, es parte de la temporada. *Es el primer episodio de la temporada donde el Sr. Turner aparece sin su esposa. *Este es el debut del Sr. Edleadly a la serie. Anteriormente solo era mencionado. *Súper Perro repaparece en este episodio, después de su última aparición en Cuando los Perdedores Atacan 3: Buenos vs. Malos - El Gran Triunfo de la primera temporada. *La escena de Timmy y Gatoman atrapando a Súper Perro y desenmascarandolo, hace referencia a '''Scooby-Doo. Incluso Súper Perro dice lo mismo que dicen los enemigos de la franquicia una vez son atrapados. *Aunque sea un personaje secundario, Chester solo tiene 2 líneas en todo el episodio. *A partir de este episodio, los episodios son dirigidos también por Kyle Marshall (director de The Loud House). *Al final del episodio, cuando Gatoman y Timmy se van en el Gato-movil (justo antes de que aparezca la dedicatoria a Adam West), se ve como tanto Gatoman y el Gato-movil se desvanecen, lo que da obvia alusión al fallecimiento de Adam West. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Cosmo y Wanda se disfrazan de humanos. Siendo el primero La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud. Carta de titulo *La carta de título muestra a Timmy y Gatoman parados en el techo de un edificio de noche, mientras se muestra la señal de Gatoman en el cielo. *La música de la carta de título es la misma usada en Gatastrofe. Chistes recurrentes *Cosmo temiendole a todo, intentando ocultarse torpemente. *Edificios y restaurantes estallando a causa de Súper Perro. *Timmy y Gatoman intercambiando diálogos sobre la comida rapida que compran y teniendo respuestas donde dicen lo que habían preguntado. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Tercera Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000